Resources may be transferred across various network paths. A first node in the network may transfer resources to a second node in the network. In some cases, the first node may transfer out a first type of resource, but the second node may only wish to receive a second type of resource. An intermediate may be needed to accept the first type of resource from the first of the two nodes and send out the second type of resource to the second of the two nodes to complete the resource transfer. The paths between the first and second nodes may be go through a limited number of intermediate nodes, and certain intermediate nodes may only handle the sending or receiving of certain resource types. This may increase the cost of the resource transfer between the two nodes, as the intermediate nodes may impose their own costs on resource transfers that pass through them, and there may be a limited number of intermediate nodes to choose from.